Just Cut Straight to the Heart
by Dattebayo Devon
Summary: Random incidents around a city usually are difficult to connect. Murders, cover-ups, guns, heads, the Slasher - But if you solve the riddle right, you'll find that you're walking into the jaws of knives and into the abysmal depths of the heart. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**AN: Plot was written by both of us. Kitty elaborated the plot, and Foxy wrote the actual writing. Kitty reviewed and approved. We do not own Durarara!!. And no, we're not revealing the pairing in this note 'cause that ruins things. Please review! Reviews always encourage us!**

**Just Cut Straight to the Heart**

**A Durarara!! Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Prologue**

_Can you tell what I'm thinking? Can you tell what I'm thinking as I see myself now?_

My feet were rooted to the ground. I couldn't move. My own blood had run cold as her blood started to pool upon the tiles, staining her jacket, flowing out through the indents in the floor.

I could feel with each breath my lungs swelling up larger and larger, my breathing growing louder and louder, and soon I felt a hitch in my throat. I knew that as I was breathing, she wasn't. _She's not breathing anymore... of course she isn't... you got her in the heart... yeah, remember the heart? That little red diagram you see in biology on the wall to the right... that's the heart... it doesn't work if you stop it..._

My fingers started to shake and I felt my bones begin to rattle against the metal; I felt all the irrational fears, all the irrational thoughts begin to engorge in my mind.

_This wasn't supposed to happen...! This wasn't the plan! At all!_ All the confidence I had held earlier began to melt away; I felt my legs start to become like rubber as I stumbled backwards, still trying to breathe as I couldn't help but stare. Stare at that ... that ...

_...Why did I come here?_ I couldn't help but wonder. _I... I don't remember much anymore..._

A sudden memory came to my mind; it was blurred, it was dissorienting, but it has the answer. _But what answer... to what question?_

The power was suddenly cut, and I felt air shoot into my lungs sharply enough that I started making strange noises; I didn't understand what was happening anymore. Plan? What plan? That had been thrown away when_ this _happened...

_That thing.. that's in front of me... I don't see it, but it's there... It's. There. IT'S THERE!_

Fear overcame me; before I knew it, I turned the gun towards myself, looking down into it the best I could in the sheer darkness. I don't recall what was going through my mind at that moment; if I had known, I probably would have done it. Or did I do it? _Death is already in front of me ... maybe it's here for me too ..._

What happens to good people once they do something wrong?

I think I came close to answering that.

I didn't feel my fingers move; I didn't feel my arm move up so that the aim would be right. I heard a small clicking noise, and then a bang –

– and that was that.

Or was it?

I didn't feel any different; I was still in the same darkness. I was still shaking, almost uncontrollably. I could feel the air trapping in my throat. I could sense that thing _was near me..._

_Maybe this is my hell... this is what I get for listening to the wrong people..._

I didn't even see him come into the room. Of course I can't, it's dark. But I didn't hear, I didn't see. All I heard was that shot, and all I could see was that thing in front of me. I had done that, yes, _I had done that _... _all the years of being told to do good, I've done THAT..._

I felt cold fingers grab my chin; I couldn't even see who it was anymore. I was numb to the world, sensitive only to what I had just done. But the voice came clearly and echoed around in my head, dancing like a snake as it slithered from a tree, crawled from the deepest pit of the fire's inferno:

"I forgot to tell you... all but one were blanks. You aimed well."

I felt his presence next to mine, but it was not warm, it wasn't kind. I felt him brush against my lips, and I felt nothing. How can I feel anything, with my greatest sin lying before me only a meter or two away? It was always going to follow me. It was going to lead me back to that tree, back to that pit, where it danced ever so gleefully...

_This... this is my hell._


	2. The Apartment

**AN: Plot was written by both of us. Kitty elaborated the plot, and Foxy wrote the actual writing. Kitty reviewed and approved. We do not own Durarara!. And no, we're not revealing the pairing in this note 'cause that ruins things [although it's kind of obvious now]. Once again, this chapter was cut short thanks to a certain Kitty who HATES long chapters. Blame the Kitty. Throw all knives at her. But please review! Reviews always encourage us more than anything else! Thank you to those who have reviewed, alerted, and / or favorited us! XD**

**Kitty: I really, really hate you. *Glares at Comrade*  
Foxy: Don't be a hater! *Big Goofy Grin*  
Kitty: You said this would be a simple plot and now look! You've worked out a plot that drags in nearly all the other darn characters and now we have to write them too! You know I hate being too complex! I was hoping we could stick to two main characters, but nooo I left this story too long in your hands and you've worked in all these others -  
Foxy: You're the one that wants it to be original and have all the details match AND have everything not have loopholes. *Sticks Out Tongue* So deal with it.**

* * *

**Just Cut Straight to the Heart**

**A Durarara! Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter One: New Apartment**

* * *

_Click, click, clack clack click, tap tap click tap. _His fingers breezed over the keyboard like an aged wizard flicks his wand in practice; his skills had definitely grown over the past month, especially now that he had a mentor. One could only imagine what skills he'd have in a year. But that was probably the last thing on his mind.

He wasn't doing this to "learn," as the pretense had been. His skills and his advancement were actually among the least of his worries. Rather…

"_First rule of the world: if you don't want it knowing something, then you learn to cover your tracks. Unless, of course, you want the world knowing …"_

He shook his head slightly, calling himself back to the present. He leaned forward, carefully checking the data on the screen. There could be no errors. He knew that by now.

Oh look, there's an error right there. He quickly pressed his finger on the backspace key, watching the data disappear. If only reality could be that easily erased. If only it took a button to press to knock the clock backwards. _If only it were that simple for …_

"_You _could_ say no … but I don't think you're going to find a better cover-up …_"

His finger lifted off the key, satisfied that he had gone back far enough. He re-wrote the correct data and slunk back in his chair, taking back his warm coffee with him and sipping it cautiously. _Don't want to get burned._

Once satisfied, he saved the data and turned off his computer. He didn't really have time to make sure it was ready to send to his mentor. After all, he was in a new apartment, and he had to have time to find his way to school from there.

***  
To say that Kida Masaomi was acting childish was probably an understatement. He sat in his desk in his classroom, tapping his pencil against the desk top with his cheeks puffed up very much like a chipmunks', and the expression on his face was half-annoyed, half-contemplating. He considered humming as well, but that probably wasn't the brightest thing he could do, since the class _was_ in session. He chose to side-glance out the windows, only half-heartedly listening to his teacher teach something about… was it science or math?

Inwardly shrugging, he went back to his thoughts instead. He was a bit concerned about his friends; he had noticed things – small though they were – that weren't really… them. Starting with his best friend, Ryugamine Mikado. The boy had been shying away more than usual. He didn't… oh, what was a good way to put it? He didn't have that 'peaceful' aura that he usually had. At first, Masaomi considered that it was probably jitters over having moved to a completely strange, new city; but it had been nearly _two months_ since then, and by now one would probably think that someone new would be more comfortable moving about in a bustling city. Not to mention that Mikado was leaving more often and turning down offers to hang around the town after school.

_Perhaps I'm over-thinking things._ Masaomi let out a sigh, bringing his focus back to the chalkboard. _The guy's shy, but he's also smart. He's probably doing the smarter thing and studying instead of wandering the streets._ But then again, he didn't see Mikado come to school this morning. He'd check during lunch, though; it was possible he got to school late. _Maybe Mikado was out all night trying to get a girlfriend and so he slept in late from exhaustion~_! Yet that didn't seem likely either.

His thoughts then shifted to his newer friend, Sonohara Anri. She'd already been a shy girl when he met her, but she seemed to be even more withdrawn. She wasn't talking as much (even though she didn't really speak often enough to begin with) and seemed to have something… bigger on her mind. Masaomi nodded to himself. Now _she_ seemed like she had some worry, and that simply would not do! He felt determination come to him, and he made up his mind right then and there he would make sure to open them up more. _It's no fun at all when I'm the only one going out and having fun…!_ He let out another long, depressing sigh. He wasn't as dense as most made him out to be; he was smart! He could notice these things!

"Kida-san!"

Masaomi looked up at his teacher, his eyes half slit. _Shit, she called my name…_

"Would you kindly approach the board and finish this problem?" _Oh, the sarcasm in that voice… she KNOWS I wasn't paying attention!_

But instead of gritting his teeth or moaning like most other students probably would, he joyfully stood up and said "Yes, yes ma'am!" And proudly strode up to the chalkboard. He took the chalk from its resting place, and felt his eye twitch as he stared at the problem and stood there like a moron. _What the hell is that squiggly thing in front of all these numbers?_

Maybe he _was_ that dense after all…

***  
Ryugamine Mikado let out a small sigh of relief when the bell rang only moments after he had made it to the classroom. Technically, he wasn't late, but he made a mental note that getting to school sooner would be in his best interests. He sat down at his desk in the back few rows. He noticed Sonohara Anri – a girl to whom he admits he has a crush on – glance back at him with curiosity, probably as to why he was late. He returned a half–forced chuckle, the kind that reads "my bad." She seemed satisfied with the silent answer, for she turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

His attitude quickly changed; his smile fell as he took out his textbooks and turned to the pages written on the board. Though he took the notes and answered when called on, his mind was somewhere completely else.

Time seemed to inch slowly on, but when the bell for lunch rang, it felt like nearly no time at all had passed. Mikado silently wondered if Kida was at school, since he obviously hadn't seen him walking – but that was answered sooner than he could finish that thought.

"Miiikaaaadooo!" Suddenly he felt himself being pushed forward, but caught himself on his desk before he fell over entirely. Mikado felt it was safe to assume that it was Kida that tackled him from behind.

"Kida-kun!" Mikado lightly scolded, "You shouldn't jump people like that!"

Apparently, Kida didn't really care; he just simply let go and shrugged with one of his large smiles.

"Soooo why were you late to school? I didn't catch you walking. Were you out with girls all night, eeeh, you player~!" Masaomi teased his friend.

Mikado sent a small glare aimed at Kida. "No! Most people aren't like you, chasing every girl that they can in their spare time, Kida-kun."

Masaomi decided not to really retort to the insult, and instead turned with a bright smile towards Anri and began conversing to her intently (although, it was more of a one-sided conversation – from Kida) about things which Mikado wasn't all that interested in. The three started their way up to the rooftop, where they usually sat to eat lunch.

Along the way up the stairs, Masaomi deciding to make yet another one of his corny jokes directed at Anri, hoping to get the usual reaction from Mikado – a blush, a scolding, heck even the occasional beating – to see just how much Mikado liked Anri-chan. Ah, yes, it was no secret to him! And he was going to do all that he could – even at his own expense – to get the two to realize it!

He turned to Anri and said with much gusto: "Anri-chan! If I tripped on these stairs I'd say it was because I was falling for you!" Of course, more followed it, some of which was a bit more vulgar and inappropriate, but what surprised Masaomi was that Mikado didn't really seem to … _react._ Usually by now the "shining prince" would have kicked him down the stairs or something!

"Jeez, what's wrong with you, Mikado?" Kida frowned when they reached the top and settled in their usual spot, "You seem totally out of everything today!"

"Eh?" Mikado chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Hmmm," Masaomi narrowed his eyes and stared for a few seconds, but then, quicker than a bi-polar polar bear, his eyes began to sparkle and that impish grin overcame his face. "I knew it~! You were out with girls late last night! So, did you get lucky-?"

He felt Mikado's fist connect rather harshly with his shoulder, and he winced as Mikado yelled "Will you quit it with that? I am not an obsessed girl hunter like you are!"

Anri just sat there quietly eating her lunch, amused by the two boys.

"Oww," Masaomi frowned, rubbing his shoulder. "So then why were you late? Slept in? Stayed up late studying for a test or something?" _Being all sketchy-like doesn't work with me!_

Mikado sat there for a few moments, thinking to himself. _Would it be alright to tell Kida-kun…? I don't see any harm in it…_

"Oy, earth calling Mikado!" Mikado blinked when he realized that Kida was waving his hand in front of his face. "You there?"

Mikado brushed Kida's hand away, closing his eyes and eating some of his own lunch. "I was unpacking."

"Unpacking?" The confusion on Kida's face was clearly and precisely displayed.

"I moved into a new apartment recently." _There, the truth's out. _

"Seriously? You can afford that? Why?"

Mikado quickly scrambled for an answer in his mind, hoping the one he found would work. "Th-the old apartment complex got rat infestations, a p-pretty bad one, too… they were asking that everyone move out."

Kida seemed to be contemplating the answer for a moment, but then he nodded, relaxing. "Yeah, rats are always a problem in the cities. And no offense, but the way your old apartment looked, it looked like there could've been raccoons or something even worse living there."

Mikado chuckled, returning to his lunch. "Yeah, I know."

"So where exactly did you move? Can we still meet up to walk before school?" Kida asked, folding his arms.

"Sorry," was the reply. "I did look into nearby apartments to my old one, but several of them looked rat-infested as well and I didn't really want to go into that hassle again… I found an apartment for a good price in the opposite direction of where I used to live, so…" he trailed off, looking down. "Sorry."

Kida brushed it off. "That's okay! It just means we can still walk together and hang at each other's places for the night if we have to! Besides, I might actually get some studying done that way!" He grinned.

Mikado decided to return the smile. _Kida-kun never looks at the bad sides of things, does he? He only sees the good numbers on a rolled dice… if only he flipped over that dice would he realize why…_ he stopped his thoughts once more. _I'm sorry. I have to lie… for now._

Kida seemed satisfied with the subject, and quickly turned to Anri. "Anri-chan, have you been posing in one of those high class erotic magazines lately?"

Mikado felt himself choke slightly on his food at his friends' blatancy.

***  
The three of them parted ways at the school gates. Mikado honestly had to return to his new apartment and finish unpacking, so he declined the usual after-school hanging out he usually did with Kida. He felt bad about it, but…

_There's not much you can do about it. At least, not at the moment._

Mikado felt his phone buzz in his pocket; he pulled it out to see who had left a message, and the moment he saw the name his face once again fell. Trapped in a corner, covering his tracks…

"_Think you can stop by the office for a while? There's a new job that needs done." -Izaya Orihara._


End file.
